


In Every World

by BoovPerson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Familiar Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: Written for Castiel's "birthday"/ Destiel day





	In Every World

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of inspired by a few amazing works by pherryt and @c-kaeru over on tumblr

There was no doubt that Cas was lonely, but it was reiterated to him by his younger sister signing him up for a dating website. The main problem he had with connecting with people and developing a relationship with them was that he’d have to hide a huge part of himself from them. And a relationship where he had to hide who he truly was wasn’t any relationship worth having, and that was probably why his only friends were two of his siblings and one guy who may as well be a sibling because they’ve known each other since they were children. Balthazar was Castiel’s best friend and luckily, he was a witch like him, which was why Castiel could connect so well with the blond man, their families were in the same coven. The main difference between him and Balthazar was that he had a familiar while Cas didn’t. His parents and siblings were pushing him to find one before his powers went crazy and caused a disaster, it’s not like he didn’t want to find a familiar either but he hadn’t felt that connection with anyone, not having a familiar was probably another reason Castiel felt so lonely. His sister Anna and his brother Gabriel were the only ones in the family who didn’t push him to find a familiar and bond with them but they were pushing him to find a relationship or at least a hook-up, even though Cas wasn’t the type to have one night stands or hook-ups. That brought him back to staring at his laptop where Anna had sent him a mail with the sign up for a dating site and an address for the website. Castiel clocked the link and logged on to his profile to see what Anna had put on there, on his behalf. He went through the information on the screen with a fine toothed comb, finding it somewhat satisfactory Castiel went back to answering his emails, exiting the website.

Castiel felt extra lonely and bored, it wasn’t uncommon for that to happen to him during the weekends where he didn’t have to go to work and all his friends were busy with their own lives. He decided after, a whole lot of internal debate, to open the website, it wouldn’t hurt to look. As Castiel logged on to his account he saw that he had matched with a few people, looking through the list his eyes were drawn to this one profile, it was of a man with blond-ish brown hair and beautiful green eyes face and body chiselled like a Greek God, he was stood leaning on a beautiful vintage black car. The profile name read Impala-67 and something was telling Castiel to strike up a conversation. And if one thing Castiel had learnt in his life, it was that such feelings were to be trusted and to be followed through with, so Cas went to Impala-67’s profile, matched him and sent him a message.

It had been a few weeks since Cas had sent a message to Impala-67 who had replied. They had struck up a conversation and Castiel learnt that the man’s name was Dean and that he worked as an accountant in a company called Sandover but his hobby was fixing cars. They had exchanged phone numbers and had been texting each other whenever both of them were free, Cas from his bookstore and Dean from his job, they even met once when Dean was on his lunch break and Cas was in that part of town. Castiel had finally gotten the courage to ask Dean out on a proper date and had offered to host a dinner at his house. Castiel had never invited anyone into his house, he barely invited his friends and family because his house was his Sanctum Sanctorum, his place to hone his magical skills and to get away from the outside world. And he had invited Dean into it, and it didn’t even feel like Dean was going to be an intruder even Balthazar, Anna and Gabriel felt like intruders to his magic, even before they came to the house. He was busy cleaning and preparing for Dean the rest of the day.

He was surprised when his doorbell rang because his magic around the house didn’t detect the presence of an intruder, he hadn’t realised it had been six thirty already. Cas felt lucky he had magic right then because he hadn’t even dressed himself properly. He donned one of his more casual dark blue suit with a blue tie, which he had been told brought out his eyes. Castiel went to open the door where Dean stood wearing a brown jacket with a plaid shirt underneath, “Wow I feel underdressed” he said looking at Castiel. “Not at all, you look well. Please do come in” Cas said with a slight blush.

He finally felt his magic tingle when Dean walked into the house, Cas let out an almost soundless gasp, he only felt this when the other’s familiars came into his house. Dean probably heard his gasp and turned around to check on him, “You’re a familiar” Cas blurted. Dean didn’t look surprised but almost, calm, “And you’re a witch” he said in response. Realising that they were standing in his foyer with the door open Cas ushered Dean inside, guiding him to his living room where they sat down to have a proper conversation.

“How long have you known?” he asked Dean who was staring at him intently. “Since the first time we met at the cafe. I could tell” Dean said to Cas who was still kind of surprised, but he understood why Dean didn’t say anything about it. “Do you have a witch you’re bonded to then?” he asked again. At that Dean’s relaxed demeanor grew slightly more serious, “Not yet. But tell me you feel what I feel Cas. Tell me you feel this bond” he said, voice almost pleading, it was almost as if Cas wasn’t the first witch Dean was to be bonded with. It made him want to learn the cause of the sadness behind those beautiful eyes and of the desperation behind that pleading tone. 

Cas just nodded and put his hand on Dean’s which made sparks shoot up both their arms, the first signs of a bond between a witch and their familiar forming, which was unusual but not completely unheard of, both of them sat completely motionless until the electric feeling in their arms had faded. Cas could feel some of the emotions Dean was letting through their newly formed bond and they were as intense as Cas own. Neither of them could deny it anymore and moved together into a kiss, never breaking eye contact. The kiss felt just as right as letting Dean into his home and life had.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](because-its-christmas.tumblr.com). Your comments give me life.


End file.
